Ella es mi reina
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Una mala noticia termina en noche de copas... Dos amigos separados por diferencias sociales no pueden evitar sentir amor el uno por el otro y cuando es correspondido ocurre un suceso inesperado. ¿El destino querrá verlos juntos? -SASUHINA- **Contiene LEMON**


_**Da-chan:** Holis! *sonrisa* Espero les guste este fic... no diré que es One Shoot porque las pocas veces que lo he dicho... resulta que termina convirtiéndose en un TWO o THREE... o LONG fic! ··· Es como si al decir "Será one shoot" me estoy maldiciendo, y escribo "Será un long fic muajajajaja" Dx_

_Yo sé que a ustedes les agrada que sean historias largas (y a quien no?!) pero eso hace que tengan que esperar más por las publicaciones... Por ello, crearé este fic que espero tenga buena acogida por ustedes y que no sea tan largo. Que quede en un cap o que sean capítulos cortos y concisos!_

**_DEDICADO A LAS (Y LOS?) SASUHINA!_**

**_Aclaración:_** _Quiero que tengan en mente, mientras leen el fic, que Sasuke y Hinata son una mezcla ente el canon y el RTN (Road To Ninja)_

_Además de que tiene algo "especial" ;)  
Algo que muchas ansiaban desde hace taaaanto... :Q · · · Dije que lo haría y LO HICE!  
*mirada pervertida*_

_**Disclaimer:** La historia es 100% mía (no crean q-que soy una p-p-pervertida o algo por el estilo!) Es 101% IMAGINACIÓN! · · · Y no, los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran míos serían reales y me casaría con Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto *babea el teclado pensando cosas sucias!* Dx_

* * *

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ ·**

**.**

**· ~ · ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · **

**[ - [ - ELLA ES MI REINA - ] - ]**

**· ~ · **

**·**

**· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ ****· ~ ****· ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ · ~ ·**

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

* * *

**— Uchiha-sama, ya deberíamos regresar a la mansión.**

**— ¿Cuántas veces te diré que cuando estamos solos me digas simplemente Sasuke?**

**— Pero...**

**— Te ordeno que me digas Sasuke.**

**— Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos regresar a la mansión?**

**— No**

**— Sasuke!**

**— Ya cállate y bebe un poco.**

**— Eh? Pe-pero tú sabes que yo no bebo nada que tenga licor.**

**— ¿Acaso no me acompañarás en mi dolor?**

_— (( Dolor? Pero si ahora sólo tiene que...))_

**— Seguro te burlas de mí en tus pensamientos.**

**— N-no... — **desvió la mirada.

**— Ja! Como si no te conociera. —** el Uchiha levanta una ceja y bebe de golpe el quinto vaso de sake.

**— Co-con mi compañía será suficiente. —** Sasuke le pone delante, sobre la mesa, una botella con sake.

**— No lo haré.**

**— Vamos! Queda sólo la mitad. —** la compañía de Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos negando firmemente con la cabeza **— Si bebes, sólo eso, nos iremos.**

**— ¿En serio? —** abre un ojo para mirarlo de perfil.

**— Claro, claro!**

**— E-está bien... ¡Luego a casa!**

**_— Sí, como digas..._ —** susurra volviendo a tomar otro vaso de sake.

_**(( GLUP GLUP GLUP ))**_

**— No fue tan malo, verdad? —** aquella chica no levantaba la cabeza **— Hinata?**

**— ¡MÁÁÁS!**

**— Sabía que dirías eso... —** pidió otra botella.

Pasaba de las dos de la madrugada y el local estaba cerrando, ninguno podía conducir el vehículo en ese estado. Así que el dueño del club le aconsejó dormir en un hotel que se encontraba a unas cuadras. Era económico y podían alquilar habitaciones por separado. En tal estado, en especial Sasuke quien no se podía mantener de pie, llegaron y alquilaron la única habitación disponible.

**— No creí que todos los borrachos de la zona durmieran en este lugar.**

**— Cállate Sasuke, quiero dormir!**

**_— Je... ahora es ella quien me manda a callar._ —** vuelve a susurrar.

**— YA CÁLLATE UCHIHA! —** ella le lanzó la almohada, luego de acaparar la cama de dos plazas.

**— Oe Oe... No porque seamos amigos de la infancia y mi asesora personal te permito que me hables y trates de esa forma.**

**— Y qué harás para impedirlo, U-CHI-HA! —** burlándose con el rostro ruborizado por tanto licor acomodándose en la cama.

**— Haré lo que hacíamos de chicos...**

Sasuke se tiró a la cama, junto a ella y le quitó el cubrecamas de debajo para taparla. Él se acostó sobre ella de espalda para evitar que se saliera de debajo.

**— Déjame, hace calor maldición!**

**— A! A! —** negó con malicia **— Ahora pagarás por tu falta de respeto hacia tu jefe.**

**— Sólo porque nuestra familia se lleve bien, y me paguen por cuidar al desenfrenado de los Uchiha, es que permanezco junto a ti.**

**— Si si si... Eso dicen todos!**

**— Quítate Sasuke, pesas! —** ella intentó empujarlo pero no funcionaba **— Bueno... te lo buscaste. Yo te lo advertí! —** Hinata lo pellizca en el costado derecho de la barriga con tanta fuerza que a Sasuke no le quedó otro remedio que levantarse de golpe antes de que le arrancara un pedazo de piel.

Hinata se sienta en la cama y se quita el cubrecamas. Su cabello estaba alborotado.

**— Rayos, Sasuke. Sigues comportándote como un niño. Madura!**

**— Madurar? —** él levantó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente a modo de juego para caer sobre ella **— Esto es madurar para ti? eh? eh?!**

**— Pero que-! Sasuke! —** ella cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y él quedó sobre ella, frente a frente... Ojos negros que miraban de forma penetrante los lilas de ella, que brillaban con la luz de la habitación.

Las risas y ceños fruncidos desaparecieron instantáneamente.

**— Hinata... —** susurró con dulzura y poco a poco se acercó al rostro de ella, el cual comenzaba a enrojecer no sólo por tanto alcohol que bebieron juntos.

**— Sasuke, mejor... mejor-!**

Él cerró su boca con un dulce y tímido beso, no sabía si sería correspondido o no. Estaba tan asustado por lo que estaba pasando, pero verla junto a él, incluso en un momento donde todos los dejaron a un lado... Llevaba tiempo con esa sensación cálida que le proporcionaba su voz y sus abrazos cuando se saludaban. Ese aroma que inundaba el estudio en donde pasaban casi todo el tiempo por su trabajo, aquella sonrisa que hacía olvidar sus problemas de una manera casi mágica.

Llevaban de amigos más de 15 años. Ambos no pasaban de sus treintas y conocían la vida del otro casi a la perfección. Ella sabía que Sasuke gustaba de salir con cuanta falda corta se le arrimaba a menos de dos metros, que era perfeccionista en el trabajo, odiaba las cosas dulces; sin embargo no podía beber el café de la mañana si no tenía dos cubos de azúcar, ella sabía el dolor que le causaba su padre por no tratarlo como lo hacía con Itachi, ella conocía esa angustia que le daba el perder a su familia por no ser el hijo que quiere Fugaku.

**— Sa-Sasuke... de-deten... mmm! —** el pelinegro comenzó a desabrochar su blusa para tocar su vientre de piel blanca y suave; las manos de Sasuke sudaban, estaban heladas y temblaban un poco.

Lo había hecho con muchas mujeres en el pasado, tantas que perdió la cuenta. Cada vez que una jovencita le guiña el ojo o llevaba seductoramente la mano hacia su fino cuello y baja suavemente hasta su escote, sabía que esa noche se levantaría en un hotel, sin ropa y con otra chica que simplemente olvidaría de nombre y rostro dentro de un par de días. Su hermano le reprendía hasta el cansancio cuando Sasuke caía de sorpresa en su departamento con la noticia de que había estado de "pijamada" nuevamente.

Pero...

Estando frente a ella le costaba respirar.

Sus movimientos eran torpes y resbaladizos; sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante si seguía como hasta ahora se estaba dando la situación. Ella no lo detuvo. Dejó que aquel hombre le quitara el brasier con un movimiento tembloroso. Él estaba nerviosos; tanto o más que ella.

La contempló un instante.

Su cabellera esparcida sobre su cabeza y unas hebras sobre su rostro; tenía una mirada temerosa pero gentil y alegre, al punto que parecía tener su vista empañada por lágrimas que no querían rodar por sus mejillas rosadas por el licor. Su fina piel, suave como el algodón, al igual que blanca. Sus brazos se encontraban reposando a su costado sobre la cama; Sasuke pudo notar que ella también temblaba. Dos cumbres se levantaban sobre ella. Eran prominentes y terminaban en una cúspide rosa pálido... Eran perfectos.

Sus ojos continuaron bajando por su estómago hasta toparse con su ombligo. Él se había desprovisto de su camisa y corbata que lanzó hacia atrás.

La piel de ambos brillaba un poco por el sudor que produce el calor del sake.

Sasuke llevó su dedo índice de la mano derecha al centro del abdomen de la joven y comenzó a rodearlo delicadamente; haciéndole cosquillas de manera circular. Ella tembló suavemente ante la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo como un rayo. Lentamente subió hasta una de las cumbre de Hinata y comenzó a acariciarlo con la palma completa; apretando cada cierto tiempo de manera gentil. Ella sentía una sensación de calor recorrer su parte superior hasta bajar a su parte cubierta de ropa interior.

Por el otro lado, Hinata pudo observar le pecho descubierto del Uchiha. Bien formado y marcado sin necesidad de exagerar. Sus brazos se veían fuertes, quizá si la abrazaba ella creería que él la apretaría hasta que le costara respirar, de la fuerza que demostraban. Su cabellera negra larga sobre los hombros, recogida en una pequeña coleta que dejaba caer unos mechones cortos sobre su frente y otros cubrían sus orejas. Sus ojos negros, como la noche misma, no dejaban de mirarla de forma tímida y con amor. Reflejaban un poco de temor... Temor de tocarla y que pudiera lastimarla.

La mano izquierda se posó sobre su cintura delgada y bajó hacia sus caderas para terminar en el botón y cierre de la falda de corte recto que llevaba puesta. Sus manos volvían a traicionarlo y le impedían bajar el cierre. Ella llevó sus manos al costado, para sujetar su mano temblorosa y ayudarlo en lo que buscaba. Él se sorprendió un poco y la miró a los ojos para luego, ella mirar hacia un costado por la vergüenza. Sí, esa era la Hinata dulce y tímida de la que se había enamorado. Aquella chica que lo regañaba por su comportamiento y que, sin lugar a dudas, estuvo a su lado durante toda su vida.

Terminó retirando su mano derecha y dejó que ella se despojara por completo de la vestimenta inferior; cohibida.

Sasuke se acercó a su cara y la besó; besos dulces, besos temblorosos que poco a poco empezaron a subir de tono.

Hinata llevó sus manos al cinturón y pantalón de Sasuke mientras él seguían llenándola con sus besos que se volvían cada vez más seguros y apasionados. Sasuke, ya no estaba temblando; sus nervios se habían disipado en el instante en que ella lo ayudó con el cierre de la falda. Fue así que ambos quedaron tan solo con su prenda íntima inferior.

Ambos permanecían con sus ojos cerrados. El Uchiha llevó su boca al cuello fino y blanco para luego cubrir de besos el camino que llevaba a su seno derecho. Ella dejó salir un sonido suave que ambos disfrutaron y giró su cabeza hacia un costado por un momento para morder su labio y dejar de realizar ese grato sonido. Mientras el azabache acariciaba esa parte superior de Hinata, la mano derecha bajó por el costado de su cintura hasta su cadera y terminó en la parte inferior posterior de la pelinegra. Agarrando con fuerza.

La mano izquierda del pelinegro masajeaba más fuerte el seno izquierdo y pellizcaba su pezón, con deleite, para escuchar aquellos murmullos que Hinata no podía evitar, o reprimir, dentro de sí misma. Ella elevó ambos brazos a la espalda del Uchiha y se aferró con fuerza; como su buscara agarrarse para no caer.

**— Hnng!**

Él no pudo evitar sentir regocijo con ese tormento que le provocaban las uñas de la Hyuga, sumergiéndose en su espalda.

Sasuke volvió a subir y se apoderó de la boca de Hinata con deseo, como si buscara hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo y, ahora que la tenía sólo para él, no podía contenerse. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, uno sobre el otro. Su respiración se volvió agitada y profunda. En ese nuevo beso, que él estaba guiando, comenzó a introducir su lengua suavemente y ella lo permitió con timidez, al mismo tiempo que lo disfrutaba con gusto.

La respiración de ambos empezó a cortarse y hacerse más rápida. Ahora Sasuke apretaba las cumbres superiores de Hinata con fuerza; incluso las empezó a halar un poco y eso hacía gemir un poco más fuerte a la ojiperla.

Ninguno se percató el momento en donde ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos.

**— Sa... Sasuke... kun... ah... mmm.. ng-! nngh...**

¿Cuánto tiempo esperaron ellos ese momento? · · · Ahora se convertían en uno solo.

La parte inferior de Sasuke rozaba con la parte húmeda de Hinata. Él se detuvo un instantes para acomodarse. Lenta y tiernamente separó las piernas de ella para tomar una posición cómoda para ambos. Se encontraba ruborizada; ya no era por el sake. Sasuke se encontraba listo, estaba ardiendo por dentro, es especial sus partes bajas...

**— Nngh... ah... mmm... ngh! nngh-! —** lo más delicado que podía en aquella situación, pensando en no incomodarla o herirla. Ingresó en ella con lentitud. Poco a poco y con un movimiento rítmico en sus caderas, Hinata le permitió al Uchiha que su parte baja profundizara. Sasuke se contenía lo más que daba su razón para no dejarse llevar por la felicidad y satisfacción de tenerla sobre la cama, bajo él, pronunciando su nombre de un modo que nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, escucharía salir de sus labios.

Era un dolor nunca antes sentido en ella. Dolía, sí! No obstante, se negaba a detenerlo. Ella quería pertenecer a Sasuke y, asimismo, que él sea sólo de ella. No sabe en qué momento pasó, pero se enamoró de él.

**— Hi-Hinata... —** susurró con placer y respiración cortada al ver su rostro ruborizado y cubierto con unas hebras de cabello sobre la frente sin dejar de mover sus caderas bondadosamente hacia arriba.

**— mng... Aaah... Ah! —** cuando todo lo de Sasuke estaba dentro de sí, dio comienzo a un nuevo movimiento en su pelvis. Un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad y ella dejaba escapar esos sonido que originaban y engrandecían el placer dentro de él. Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y más fuertes.

Ella llevó su dedo índice a la boca para morderlo con regocijo. Sus piernas se unieron detrás de la espalda del Uchiha y encorvó la suya por el dolor placentero de los movimientos que él hacía y ella permitía. Sus brazos se colocaron a los costados de su cuerpo sujetando la sábana con fuerza; apretaba y aflojaba sus puños sobre el colchón junto al baile que el pelinegro guiaba. Pero ella no quería que él hiciera todo el trabajo. Ella sabía lo temeroso que fue iniciar para él. Quizá, dentro de ella, sabía que estaba tan nervioso como ella porque le costaba estar en esa situación con alguien que realmente amaba.

Entonces ella tomo fuerza con sus piernas y giró a su izquierda, haciendo que la espalada de Sasuke toque las sábanas. El Uchiha creyó haber hecho algo mal y se paralizó por unos mili segundos. Hasta que notó el rostro enrojecido de ella y su sensuales movimientos de caderas que empezaron a hipnotizarlo.

Ahora ella controlaba la situación.

Sus suaves manos tocaron el abdomen duro de Sasuke y subieron hasta sus hombros con un tacto que a Sasuke le erizó la piel. Posó sus exuberantes pechos en los pectorales del Uchiha y, con una mirada tímida lo beso con tal pasión que él no pudo cerrar sus ojos. Sasuke ya no podía dejar de mirar cómo regresaba a sentarse sobre él y comenzaba a subir y bajar con un ritmo suave y fuerte.

El azabache contemplaba el mover errático de sus senos y su cabello negro en tinte azul que caía sobre su cabeza; intentaba no mirarlo y seguir con sus manos sobre su abdomen bien marcado para sujetarse y no caer.

Él sujetó su cadera y se levantó para abrazarla y hundir su cabeza en los pechos danzantes de ella. Besándola con gentileza; sin embargo, se dejó llevar por unos segundo y mordió uno de sus pezones con deseo y posesión. Hinata no tuvo más remedio que dejar escapar un grito suave y prolongado que inhibió la conciencia del Uchiha.

Él ya no podía resistir más.

Sasuke sabía que tenía que ser sólo de él... No dejaría que su voz agitada y el roce de su cuerpo lo enloqueciera al punto de perder totalmente la conciencia y lastimarla en el proceso. La abrazó con fuerza y la empujó hacia atrás, ella rodeo la cabeza del pelinegro con temor de que pudiesen caer de la cama con la brusquedad con la que decidió llevarla de nuevo hacia abajo. Y, una vez en la misma posición donde comenzó todo, Sasuke abrió sus piernas una vez más, esta vez con más prisa. Ella lo notó y sabía que estaban listos.

**— Sa... Sasuke... kun... —** susurró ella. La miró y supo que estaba preparada, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no lo detendría.

Introdujo con algo de brusquedad su parte inferior que estaba caliente y lista para el momento; así fue como otro gemido llegó a los oídos de él y empezó su juego... El subir y bajar de su caderas que producía un sonido leve entre su parte con las de ella. Su humedad y permisión lo hacía sentir algo que jamás había sentido antes. Sentía como si fuera su primera encuentro con el placer y la alegría. Ella elevó las piernas para entrelazarlas detrás de él y lanzó con fuerza los brazos hacia el costado de la cama para apretar la sábana.

Encorvó su espalda con agonía mezclada con júbilo y Sasuke sujetó las caderas de ella para no dejarla salir. Hinata hacía presión cuando sentía que todo aquello que introducía Sasuke llegaba hasta el límite y él no podía evitar emitir sonidos cortos junto a su respiración forzada.

**— mng... ahaa.. ah! Hi... Hinata... yo... nhg-! Yo... te amo... —** pronunció junto a su oído y ella lo abrazó con firmeza dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

**— Yo... haa... yo ta-también... te... nnngh! Te amo, Sasuke-kun... —** aquellas palabras diluidas con suavidad y éxtasis lo descolocaron y sus caderas comenzaron a sumergirse con rapidez y fuerza en ella. Se sentó para ver su rostro sudado y enrojecido con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que lo hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

_— (( Ya... mmmngh! y-ya no... haa... no puedo soportar... )) —_ Sus cuerpos se tensaron

**— Hi-Hinata... ah... ngh... NGH-!**

**— Sas-!... ah... ngh! mngh-! AAAH! —** Sasuke liberó una sustancia cálida y pegajosa dentro de Hinata. Su espalda se encorvó lo más que daba y permitió que Sasuke la colmara hasta lo más profundo, donde ella no pudo impedir gritar un último monosílabo para que la habitación quedara completamente en silencio; nada más que el sonido de su respiración y los latidos acelerados de sus corazones.

Sasuke respiraba de manera agitada al igual que ella y se encontraba recostado encima de Hinata. Exhausto.

Fue entonces que comprendió que, ese momento fue privado e íntimo. Sasuke por fin había notado que todo ese tiempo que pasaba de cama en cama, hotel en hotel... Sólo era por mera frustración. Por el odio que le daba saber que la mujer con quien estaría esa noche no lo amaba y simplemente quería ser una más de tantas. En esa situación captó que la única manera de disfrutarlo era hacerlo con aquella a quien realmente amaba.

**— Sa-Sasuke-kun... —** ese tono dulce llegó a sus oídos **— ¿P-puedes qui... quitarte?**

**— No te gusta?**

**— ...! —** ella llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo de la vergüenza **— E-es que...**

**— Te da vergüenza, no? —** aún sobre ella, desnudos sobre la cama y sin estar cubiertos por ninguna tela... Él posó su mentón entre ambos pechos para mirarla con dulzura; retiró unas hebras de cabello que cubrían sus ojos y acarició su mejilla.

**— N-no! De-detente por favor!**

**— Adoro ese tono rojo que toman tus mejillas cuando algo te apena... —** ella retiró sus manos y observó aquellas pupilas negras que la observaban penetrantemente.

**— Sasuke-kun... —** volvió a acomodar su cabeza entre la comodidad que daba sus senos y cerró los ojos **— Sasuke-kun?**

Fingió quedarse dormido y ella empezó a temblar por vergüenza y bochorno de encontrarse en aquella posición. Pero, gradualmente se calmó. La respiración de ella lo arrulló y en pocos minutos Sasuke quedó profundamente dormido, esbozando una sonrisa se satisfacción y felicidad infinita.

_— No me alejaré de tí jamás, Hinata. —_ susurró antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Ella estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. Comenzó a acariciar la cabellera del Uchiha, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza que poco a poco desapareció al quedarse profundamente dormida... Derramando una lágrima que rodó delicadamente por su mejilla.

* * *

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ ·**

**.**

**· ~ · ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ ·**

* * *

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y limpió con rapidez la saliva que rodaba por su mejilla para voltear el rostro y verla dormir plácidamente.

**— ¿Qué? —** lo único que encontró sobre su almohada fue una carta...

_Sasuke-kun, jamás me arrepentiré de aquel  
__sentimiento que compartimos anoche..._

_Pero debo despedirme de tí con mucho dolor...  
Ahora que sé, que me amas tanto como yo lo  
hago puedo irme sin dejar nada de qué arrepentirme._

_No puedo decirte dónde voy o si regresaré porque,  
en realidad, ni yo misma lo sé con seguridad._

_Con amor,_

_HINATA_

Sintió un vació irrefrenable dentro de su pecho. Antes ella viajaba por una semana como mucho y sentía tristeza, pero al volverla a ver su corazón palpitaba de júbilo. Ahora, no dejaba de dolerle el pecho. Una punzada que lo dejaba sin respiración.

Se levantó de golpe, se puso la ropa a la maldita sea y bajó a la recepción para preguntar por ella, pero nadie la vio salir esa mañana. Buscó por las calles y los lugares que acostumbraba...

No le quedó de otra que ir a la mansión y preguntar por ella.

**— Nuestro padre la envió al extranjero; una beca de estudio o algo por el estilo.**

**— ¿qué?**

**— Sí. Para evitar interrupciones. Ya sabes, por lo que sienten el uno al otro.**

**— Lo sabías!?**

**— Quien te conozca lo suficiente se daría cuenta, hermanito tonto. —** Itachi lo miró con burla. **— Cásate con la señorita Haruno y asunto solucionado. Así nuestro padre será feliz y quizá la regrese... no estoy seguro.**

**— CÁLLATE! —** vociferó a su odioso hermano mayor **— ME CASARÉ CON HINATA!**

**— Vaya, vaya... Al fin lo admites. ¿No crees que es algo tarde?**

Sasuke apretó sus puños con rabia y salió de la mansión lleno de frustración e impotencia.

Esa mañana, antes de estar en el bar, Sasuke y Hinata fueron convocados al despacho de Fugaku para darle la noticia de que se casaría en un par de semanas con una duquesa que agrandaría el reconocimiento de los Uchiha. Pero al notar ese dolor reflejado en el rostro de Hinata se negó rotundamente y Fugaku lo desheredó. Sólo podía regresar si se casaba con aquella chica.

_— (( Por qué aceptaste, Hinata? ))_ — caminaba por el parque _— (( Ambos estaríamos bien juntos... ))_

Llegó a un lago y observó lo calmado de sus aguas. Las lágrimas no podían contenerse, cayeron una tras otra en el suelo de hojas para morder su labio inferior hasta casi romperlo.

Podía sentir las caricias de la otra noche donde estaban uno junto al otro, demostrando lo mucho que se querían y ahora... estaba sólo. Pedirle a su padre que la trajera o que, si quiera le diga dónde la envió era inútil. Preguntarle al maldito de su hermano tampoco serviría. Si Itachi sabía su paradero no se lo diría sólo para complacer a su padre.

**— MALDICIOOOOOOOOON! HINATA, REGRESAAAAAAAAAA! — **clamó al lago y la soledad que lo acompañaban silenciosamente.

* * *

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ ·**

**.**

**· ~ · ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ ·**

**[ - [ - ELLA ES MI REINA - ] - ]**

**· ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ ****· ~ ****· ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ ·**

**·**

**· ~ · ~ · ~****· ~ · ~ ·**

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? *ojos brillantes llenos de intriga*_

_Yo-yo creo que está bien escrito para ser mi-mi p-primer le... lem... lem... bueno ESO! *roja de la vergüenza* No saben lo mucho que tuve que leer para hacerlo (pervertida yo?) porque, admítanlo, leer un lemon con palabras obscenas destruye el ambiente... O al menos eso es lo que me pasó en algunos que leí._

_Si que escribo historias súper lindas, no? *sarcasmo*_

_Vamos, no me maten! D: Como lo hicieron en **S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei!** porque así lo tomé :'( ··· O talvez son simplemente delirios de esta ficker? :/ _

_Estan en proceso de escritura los siguenetes fics:_

**_S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei!: cap 5_**

_**Adelanto:** (¿Toneri-chan será tan o más arrogante que el Uchiha? ¿Abrá riñas entre maestro y estudiante o entre compañeros?) Demasiado adelanto! D:_

**_···_**

**_··_**

**_·_**

_**Por qué tú? Díme por qué?: cap 7**_

_**Adelanto:** (¿Cómo luchó sasuke contra su destino? ¿Naruto será capaz de expresar lo que siente por el Uchiha?) YA! Escribí demás! );_

**_···_**

**_··_**

**_·_**

**_Nunca te olvidaré: cap6 - nuevo ending_**

_**Adelanto:** (¿Creen que hinata se recupere? Qué sucederá con las confesiones que necesitan decirse?) Basta! ;)_

**_···_**

**_··_**

**_·_**

**_BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... reciclado!_**

_Reviews...? Sí porfa! Me interesa muchísimo su opinión para mejorar o corregir las líneas en la historia... ;D_


End file.
